Suerte
by summerraink
Summary: Coge un coche, mete a Mulder y Scully dentro, muy cansados y doloridos, déjalos hablar, luego dales un café y que reposen hasta que amanezca. Remover los sentimientos de vez en cuando.


Derechos legales: No, no son míos, ni los personajes( Chris Carter, 1013,Fox), ni las películas que nombro, ni el coche (jo que pena), ni un par de frases que dice Mulder, ni todas esas teorías científicas, pseudo-científicas y...leyendas a secas. Lo poco que queda: La historia y la idea de hacer este "batido" con todas esas cosas, son mías. No pretendo ganar dinero con esto, (no soy tan ilusa).

SUERTE

_I just want someone to talk to_

_And a little of that human touch_

_Human touch, Bruce Springsteen_

Todo comenzó con una noticia radiofónica sobre el aniversario del nacimiento de Orson Welles.

Sí, a los dos les había gustado "Ciudadano Kane", aunque había cierta discusión sobre aquello de que fuese la mejor película de todos los tiempos.

En realidad, ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente cuál era su película favorita pero, ¿cuándo ha sido eso una razón para no discutir sobre el tema?

Tras varios "Oh, vamos, Casablanca, ¿no puedes ser más típica?"; "No, Mulder, no creo que sea necesario haber visto Plan 9 del espacio exterior para decir que no es buena"; "La verdad, Scully, me esperaba otra cosa de Eva al desnudo"; "El planeta de los simios, ¿es que no has visto nada que no sea de serie B?"; la conversación derivó a los tópicos sobre el aspecto de los extraterrestres en las películas.

Scully habló largo y tendido, según Mulder tan largo y tendido como le gustaría estar a él en esos momentos, sobre las múltiples posibilidades no tenidas en cuenta por el mundo del cine, "ni, para que engañarnos Mulder, por ti tampoco."

-¿Insinúas que yo me cierro a la posibilidad de que otras formas de vida tengan otras formas?

Aquello le estaba divirtiendo tanto que, en algunos momentos, Scully pensaba que la sonrisa le iba a llegar realmente a las orejas.

-Mulder, sólo digo que esa obsesión con el aspecto antropomorfo es una clara señal del antropocentrismo del Homo sapiens, que constituye un leit-motif en la cultura humana.

Mulder parpadeó varias veces.

No es que no lo entendiese, es que Scully hablando con tanta pasión y tanta terminología del aspecto de los extraterrestres, a las seis de la mañana, en una carretera de Utah, era tan..."interesante", que casi le quitaba el sueño. Desgraciadamente no el dolor de espalda.

-Perdona, Scully, demasiado "antropo" para un misántropo.

-Tú no eres misántropo. Un poco asocial quizá...¿Por qué forma humana?, ¿por qué tienen que parecerse tanto a nosotros?, ¿por qué tienen siquiera que ser bilaterales?, ¿por qué no pueden ser como...estrellas de mar?

-¿Insinúas que los extraterrestres son como estrellas de mar?

-Si dices algo respecto a que entonces no podrían respirar la atmósfera terrestre, te haré un bonito recordatorio sobre lo venenoso que es el oxígeno para miles de criaturas.

-Nunca diría eso, he visto Abyss-, le interrumpió-no sería un impedimento.

-No digo que lo sean, digo que es tan típico pensar que tienen forma humana...

-Es tan bonito que pienses que son como estrellas de mar... Puedo verlos bajar haciendo volteretas con sus cinco bracitos de las naves espaciales. Es tan...dulce. Estrellas de más allá de las estrellas...

-No digo que sean estrellas de mar, sólo que no entiendo ese convencimiento de que tienen dos brazos y dos piernas y dos ojos.

-Las imágenes lo demuestran.

Le miró un instante y, con un fingido tono de seriedad y secretismo, susurró:

-Mulder, ¿y si las imágenes son falsas, montajes para hacer creer que algo similar a nosotros habita este universo vacío? ¿Y si personas que se sienten muy solas hacen esos montajes sólo para reclamar un poco de atención? Como el chico aquel, que dijo que un extraterrestre había tomado la forma de Catherine Zeta-Jones y se había aparecido en su patio trasero, a decirle que él era el elegido para la creación de una nueva raza.

-¿Insinúas que puedo estar creyendo un engaño promovido por un montón de chicos que no consiguen novia y necesitan rellenar su tiempo con fantasías sobre antropomórficos seres de otros mundos?-dijo fingiendo sorpresa y decepción.

-Yo no he pronunciado esa frase,-sonrió Scully.

Le encantaba discutir con Mulder sobre nada. Quizá porque discutían demasiado a menudo sobre algo. Quizá porque era más divertido que el ajedrez, tenía la misma emoción paciente y se podía jugar mientras conducías.

-Scully,-hizo una pausa dramática hasta que ella le miró- ¿y si todas esas imágenes, todos los avistamientos, todos los testimonios, fuesen falsos...menos uno?

Y nunca sabías cuando llegaría el jaque.

A veces le contagiaba. No sabía si ella era capaz de hacer lo mismo...bueno, ni siquiera tenía conciencia de ser capaz de contagiar algo así, ese entusiasmo, esa pasión. Pero la Doctora Dame-pruebas-y-llámame-racionalista a veces se dejaba llevar por ese toque de ilusión casi infantil de Mulder. A veces simplemente le gustaba verlo en él, ver esa sonrisa de "Quizá lo consiga, quizá lo encuentre".

-Sería una aguja en un pajar.

Miró el cielo estrellado. El amanecer teñía de un azul suave el horizonte, pero aún había estrellas, y se sorprendió buscando. Tardó un par de segundos en adjudicarlo a la falta de sueño.

-Con mi suerte seguro que acabo clavándomela en el culo.

Mulder miró por la ventanilla el fantasmal paisaje de los alrededores del río Colorado. Amanecía, y aquel lugar desértico se llenaba de colores distintos, variables a medida que la luz vencía a las sombras. "La vida es un desierto" pensó adormilado" pero en los desiertos hay vida y a veces son simplemente preciosos"

Pensó que en cierto modo sí tenía suerte, sólo que rara e inesperada, pero a veces tenía suerte. A veces alguien le ponía una espía de compañera que conducía cuando él tenía sueño y le dolía tanto la espalda que tenía que tomar analgésicos y antiinflamatorios. Eso no era nada, pero es que a veces también conducía cuando se derrumbaba y quería mandarlo todo a la mierda. Le conducía de vuelta a casa, de vuelta a si mismo, de vuelta a ella. A veces pensaba que lo único que había espiado Scully en aquellos años juntos eran sus demonios, para tenerlos a raya y no dejar que le perdiesen.

Eso era suerte.

Sintió que quitaba la calefacción.

-¿Estás bien, Scully?-murmuró con los ojos cerrados.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

Scully era fuerte y honesta. Sabía ser una amiga, de todas las malditas miríadas de cosas que sabía esa era la que mejor sabía, ese tema lo dominaba a la perfección.

Hizo un inmenso esfuerzo en volverse hacia ella y abrir los ojos. Estaba estirando el cuello hacia los lados. Parecía tremendamente cansada. Pensó que estaba con "aquello" era fin de mes, quizá ella también había tenido que tomar algo para el dolor. Igual lo estaba pasando mal y no se lo quería decir. Sí, bueno, la chica tenía sus problemas de comunicación y una especie de fuerza sobrenatural le impedía pedir ayuda. Nadie es perfecto.

-Scully...-dijo amenazante. Estaba claro que se estaba durmiendo.

Ella le miró, hizo un gesto de fastidio y acabó cediendo:

-Háblame, anda.

Mulder se esforzó en despejarse y se enderezó en el asiento. Al hacerlo sintió una punzada de dolor que hizo que se marease ligeramente. Desde luego él no estaba en condiciones de conducir.

-Para en la siguiente área de servicio.

-Es pronto para desayunar y no podremos volver a parar si queremos llegar a tiempo. Sólo háblame.

-Me da igual cuál sea la hora apropiada: Pararemos en la siguiente.

Abrió un poco la ventanilla e hizo un gesto indicando el asiento de atrás, sobre el que habían dejado los abrigos.

-Ponte el abrigo por encima, Mulder: Te pondrás peor si coges frío.

Cogió el abrigo, más por no discutir que por frío, e intentó encontrar un tema que la mantuviese despierta.

-¿Qué me dices de los viajes en el tiempo?

Bien, Scully tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

-En estos momentos preferiría la tele-transportación. ¿De qué hablas?

-El aspecto, el aspecto de los extraterrestres. Hay teorías que afirman que en realidad son hombres del futuro que han evolucionado hasta perder ciertas características pero, claro, siguen teniendo cierto aspecto humanoide.

-Humanoide.

Vale, estaba incluso sonriendo.

-Piénsalo. No sé, quizá sea cierto lo que dices.-Carraspeó a posta, pensando que pincharle un poco sería lo mejor- Tu impecable y extensa argumentación es lógica: Es demasiada casualidad que, entre tantas posibilidades, se dé la exacta serie de casualidades necesarias para que un ser extraterrestre tenga aspecto humanoide, perdón, antropomorfo.

Scully rió. Le hacía gracia ese modo de captar su atención a base de sutiles alusiones, y también ser capaz de darse cuenta. Lo había visto demasiadas veces.

-Así que son hombres del futuro, genial Mulder.

-Lo hemos visto.

-Perdona, pero el supuesto hombre del futuro que hemos visto tenía un aspecto totalmente humano: Sin antenas, con pelo, ojos normales, nariz desarrollada,...

-Eso es porque era del futuro cercano.

Scully rió de nuevo. Quiso replicarle, de hecho algo se movía dentro incitándola a decir algo sobre su capacidad para creer dos explicaciones poco probables de un mismo hecho dudoso. Pero sabía que sólo lo estaba haciendo por mantenerla despierta.

-No, piénsalo, hay quien dice que si un órgano no es necesario se atrofia. Desde ese punto de vista, con el tiempo, los humanos tendremos grandes ojos, que seguirán siendo útiles, poca masa muscular y piernas cortas, debido a que no será necesario moverse demasiado, largos dedos pero pocos, lo justo para utilizar el ratón del ordenador, inmensos cráneos para nuestros cerebros hiperdesarrollados...

Siguió desgranando extrañas transformaciones puntuales que harían del humano actual el extraterrestre de película.

Había discutido durante horas ese tema con Langley, meses antes, a raíz de un artículo de "El pistolero solitario". No llegaron a ponerse de acuerdo en algunas cosas. No era fácil decidir si el desarrollo de la telepatía y el aporte adecuado de calorías y nutrientes vía intravenosa, podía llegar a hacer innecesaria la boca. Eso explicaría, por otro lado, los largos dedos, a pesar de que la tecnología ya estaba desarrollando aparatos que respondían a la voz. Ambos se habían horrorizado ante la posibilidad de que la fecundación in vitro provocase la desaparición del pene...Aunque ninguno de los dos, qué asco de vida, entendían muy bien porqué les importaba una mierda ese tema.

El caso es que a Scully le estaba divirtiendo. Acabaría dándole un colapso nervioso si seguía escuchando esas cosas y está claro que nadie se queda dormido al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Cuando acabó su argumentación, presentando sus dudas sobre la posibilidad de que el desarrollo de antenas se debiese a que éstas podían ser receptores excepcionales con función telepática, Scully dejó de morderse el labio y dijo:

-Vale, Mulder, cielo: Me estás hablando de jirafas.

-¿Jirafas?-En realidad iba a decir "¿cielo?"

-Jirafas, Lamark, características adquiridas, una teoría echada por tierra hace más de un siglo. El uso de un miembro no implica una variación heredable en el mismo. Del mismo modo, la falta de uso de un miembro, o incluso su ausencia en un individuo, no implica su desaparición...

-¡Menos mal!,- rió. Al parecer Langley y él podían estar tranquilos.

-...en posteriores generaciones. Son necesarias varias mutaciones heredables y beneficiosas para la transformación de un órgano. Y un órgano tendría que ser perjudicial para la supervivencia y la reproducción para llegar a desaparecer, por supuesto sólo en el caso de que se diesen dichas mutaciones, que no tienen porqué darse. Estás hablando de unos cambios inimaginables, casi imposibles. Serían necesarios milenios para que...

Largo y tendido. Le costaba no dormirse y apenas asentía de vez en cuando. Sabía que Scully sabía de qué iba aquello: Sólo mantenerse despiertos hasta aquel oasis de cafeína y azúcar. Sabía que no intentaba darle ninguna lección, sólo hablaba para mantenerse, para poder conducir, conducirles a ambos.

Se arrebujó en su abrigo y la miró con ojos somnolientos. Pensó que era preciosa, nada de guapa, no era ese el tema, era preciosa. No era una cuestión física, nada que ver con ojos, boca, pelo, músculos y todas esas cosas que ella nombraba una por una. Todo eso era bonito, sí, todo estaba muy bien puesto pero lo que era es preciosa, le venía de dentro.

Sí, bueno, tenía sueño, y estaba aquí y allí a la vez. Eso de "No pienses en Scully en ese sentido" se le escurría entre largos parpadeos, abandonaba sus músculos y dejaba libres miles de hormigas por su piel.

Ella hizo un gesto de dolor y se llevó la mano al vientre por un instante. Pensó que igual le dolía mucho. Igual incluso no se había tomado nada para poder conducir, no sabía si esas pastillas darían sueño.

Scully era maravillosa. Al menos eso se dijo a sí mismo, más dormido que despierto a pesar de ojos abiertos y movimientos de cabeza. Porque era fuerte y valiente y le cuidaba y se preocupaba. Cuando estaba a punto de morir y cuando sólo tenía un dolor de espalda, y era de noche y había que llegar a hablar con el Sheriff a las nueve, joder, a las nueve.

Sabía de qué iba aquello. Sabía que iba de hormonas y al parecer también de feromonas. Aunque Scully decía que en los humanos eso no estaba tan claro, en los insectos al parecer sí.

Le había dicho "cielo". Sonrió.

-No, en serio, Mulder, esos pseudo-científicos hacen mucho daño a la ciencia porque...

Asintió.

Siempre lo hacía pero no se lo tenía en cuenta porque sabía que no era consciente de ello. Al principio le costó atar los cabos pero sí: Cuarto menguante. El caso es que a la chica le afectaba un poco, para qué engañarse, y empezaba a sonreír más que de costumbre, a chocar hombros bromeando, le cambiaba el tono de voz al decir su nombre de una forma un poco rara y cosas así, estúpidas, sin importancia, pero que él veía. Y hoy había dicho "cielo".

Sonrió.

-Sí, ya sé, ya sé que tú no lo ves así pero la metodología, el empirismo...

A él también le afectaba. No mucho, no era nada del otro mundo, pero la explosión hormonal de Scully a veces le provocaba explosiones hormonales secundarias cuando pasaban mucho tiempo encerrados en un lugar. Cuatro horas en un coche era algo así como un ejemplo perfecto.

Hormonas. En realidad pensó que eso era todo: Demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que hizo algo por el mantenimiento de ciertos órganos en la especie...

-...como te digo no existe una relación simple entre uso y mantenimiento...

...o lo que fuese.

Demasiado tiempo con Scully, demasiadas ganas de sentirse un poco a gusto, largo y tendido, en una cama de verdad, con el calor de otro cuerpo cerca. Ese aire cargado de aroma que parece rodear el cuerpo de las mujeres, igual también de los hombres, quien sabe, como una especie de manto transparente. Acercarse un poco y sólo respirar. Scully olía tan bien... como a arena caliente. No recordaba que la arena tuviese olor pero ella olía a arena caliente.

Scully hizo un gesto de dolor y arqueó un poco la espalda. Pensó que tenía que tener una espalda increíble. Imaginó los bultitos de sus vértebras y la curva de sus omoplatos. Y luego se enderezó en el asiento, porque una cosa era que oliese a arena y tuviese una bonita espalda, y otra que había visto la curva de un pecho allí donde el omoplato alcanzaba el costado. El hormigueo estaba empezando a dejar paso a otras cosas y eso ya era demasiado.

Ella le miró.

-Tu cara es un poema, Mulder. Lo siento si la conversación no es interesante...-le sonrió-pero el caso era mantenerme despierta yo, no tú.

-No, ha sido muy interesante, en serio.

Apuntó con el dedo a un cartel.

-5 millas, área de servicio, para.

Concluyeron que, si bien era poco probable, existía la posibilidad de que fuesen hombres del futuro, a condición de que viniesen de varios milenios más adelante o llegase a haber una guerra nuclear que multiplicase de forma exponencial (Mulder no tenía muy claro eso de exponencial, pero al parecer era importantísimo) el número de mutaciones.

Sonaba Bruce Springsteen, Thunder road. Había cuatro camioneros devorando huevos con bacon en sus mesas solitarias. Un grupo de cinco chicos que volvían de fiesta, reían sin parar comentando la noche. Una pareja con un niño, que quería un batido o lloraba, y una niña dormida sobre el costado de su madre. Una chica, con una mochila inmensa, que iba de la universidad a casa, o viceversa.

La camarera se llamaba Marcia y también le llamaba cielo.

El pan era de ayer, pero la hamburguesa estaba tan buena, que uno no sabía si comérsela o llevarla a un museo. Las patatas estaban un poco sobradas de sal pero buenas. Según Scully todo aquello haría que su estómago le odiase hasta el fin de los días, pero es que era una de esas veces en que no se daba cuenta de cuanta hambre tenía hasta que no olía esa mezcla de mantequilla y carne en la plancha. Se le había hecho la boca agua.

Había amanecido y un sol inmenso ocupaba el horizonte, evitando que pudiese abrir totalmente los ojos. Pero era precioso. Cegador. El desierto extendiéndose en todas las direcciones con sus elevaciones terrosas en mil tonos de rojo.

Ahora Springsteen hablaba de una pelirroja y Mulder sonreía.

Lo cierto es que a veces Scully le contagiaba. Esa forma que tenía de analizar las cosas como si se enfrentase a un puzzle enorme e imposible y dijese "Bueno, vamos a unir las piezas una por una y ya veremos que va saliendo"; y acababa aceptando lo que veía, lo esperase o no. Su fuerza de voluntad, su honestidad. No entendía como alguien podía haber estado tan ciego para pensar que podía ser una espía contra la verdad: Quizá Scully pudiese engañar a cualquiera, pero nunca se engañaría a si misma y nunca se ganaría la confianza de alguien para luego fallarle. Y eso era contagioso. Muchas de las cosas que habían ocurrido en los últimos años le habrían hecho perder la perspectiva, perder el norte, la conciencia de que el fin no justifica los medios si implica traicionarse a uno mismo, dejar de ser honesto.

A veces tenía suerte. Y una vez en su vida había tenido mucha suerte. Sin hacer nada para ganárselo: Sólo suerte.

Scully volvió del baño y se sentó frente a él con una cara que gritaba el "pfffffffuuuuuuuu" que se callaba y unas intensas ojeras bajo sus párpados entreabiertos.

Marcia se acercó a decir "¿Más café, cielo?". Scully echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla y emitió un sonido gutural que parecía un "sí".

Mulder volvió a pensar que era sencillamente preciosa. Sí, vale, hormonas, feromonas, cuatro horas en coche por no hablar de todas las del día anterior, acababa de amanecer, era primavera, sus pechos habían aumentado una talla en los últimos días y él no recordaba la última vez que había visto unos desnudos en tres dimensiones. De acuerdo, era eso.

Pero es que tenía más que ver con humedecerse los labios y sonreír a medias bajando ligeramente la cabeza, y abrazos cálidos en el momento exacto en que los necesitas, y contestar al teléfono de madrugada sin mandarte a la mierda, y que olía a arena caliente y punto, aunque la arena no tuviese olor.

En aquellos momentos a él le gustaría oler a café, porque Scully tenía la nariz casi metida en la taza y estaba emitiendo unos gemidos de lo más...perturbadores.

Tras el primer sorbo y el decimoquinto humedecerse los labios, sacó unas pastillas del bolso y las puso en la mesa.

-Es la hora. Tómate otra.

-Me adormecen. Y voy a conducir yo, Scully.

-Me estoy despejando ya. Sólo nos queda una hora de viaje. Estoy bien, en serio, sabes que si no lo diría.

Dudó un instante de nombrarlo. Pensaba que igual le parecería mal y luego le pareció que era una tontería.

-Tómalas tú.

Tardó un instante en comprender, luego sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Demasiado fuertes.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Te vale un "estoy acostumbrada"?

-Suena creíble.

-Seguro que no quiero saberlo pero, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-No te preocupes no es nada que...No sé, creo que hay una explicación científica y todo.

-Demasiado tiempo.

-Sí, eso también.

Hizo una pequeña pausa y sonrió.

-Estaría bien, ¿no crees?, que ocurriese con las hormonas. Que cuando no resultasen útiles desapareciesen. No sé, creo honestamente que a mí me vendría de maravilla: A este paso acabaré viendo un extraterrestre tipo THX-Catherine-Zeta-Jones en el patio trasero.

Aquello fue una carcajada, azorada, tras las manos y con ligero sonrojo: Una carcajada perfecta. Empezó a pensar que la mierda de caso iba a merecer la pena a pesar de todo.

Se sentía totalmente expuesto. No era por haber dicho aquello, sólo era que se sentía expuesto. Y lo raro era que no le importaba.

-Bueno, en estos momentos diría que es una buena idea. Desde luego no estoy en condiciones de negártelo. Pero...piensa que...nunca sabes cuando te van a ser útiles.

Se miraron en silencio, durante un tiempo extraño. Hasta que empezó a parecer demasiado tiempo y demasiado silencio para no resultar peligrosos.

-Siento no haberte dejado dormir y... lo de la ventana abierta: Debes haber pasado frío.

Mulder se encogió de hombros y miró por la ventana.

-Bueno, íbamos en el mismo coche. Es lo que tiene.

Críptico. A Scully le pareció que había algo más que una obviedad en aquella frase, pero pensó que estaba medio dormida y medio dominada por la cafeína. Costaba pensar con claridad.

-¿Crees en la suerte, Scully?

Le miró sorprendida. Parecía el primer movimiento de otra partida de ajedrez a juzgar por sus ojos inquisitivos, pero era de las otras.

-Depende.

-¿De qué?

-Del día.

-¿No me vas a hablar de la matemática del caos?-, preguntó frunciendo el ceño con tono de decepción.

Los labios de Scully formaron una sonrisa con lentitud, tanta que parecía que no se estaban moviendo.

-No me apetece. Creo que...hay bendiciones disfrazadas.

-Yo también.

Sólo Mulder, al otro lado de la mesa. Apoyando los codos, la barbilla en la mano. Sus ojos entrecerrados mirándola fijamente, diciendo cosas extrañas sobre ir en el mismo coche, sobre suerte, caos y tiempo juntos. Era calor y cafeína. A veces le sentía en la sangre aun sin tocarle. Le mantenía despierta, le mantenía en pie. Una bendición disfrazada.

-Es impresionante, ¿no crees? Creo que nunca había visto así el desierto.

Scully miró a través de la ventana. No sabía a qué se refería con eso de haberlo visto así, pero desde luego era impresionante.

-Supongo que todas las cosas son bellas si sabes mirarlas. Igual la belleza sólo es cuestión de saber mirar.

Pensó que era cierto, era exactamente eso. El desierto era el mismo pero él era distinto esa mañana.

Un área de servicio, una chica pecosa llamada Marcia que mascaba chicle con la boca abierta, una taza de café medio llena rozando los labios de Scully, aquella niñita dormida ahora en brazos de su padre, Bruce Springsteen cantando Human touch, una conversación absurda que llevaba a otra conversación absurda, un viaje en coche de madrugada, Scully y él en el mismo coche que ya olía a arena caliente.

Cosas vulgares, habituales e incluso absurdas, si no se sabían mirar.

Bendiciones disfrazadas.

Quizá esa extraña y mágica sensación de estar justo donde quería estar era sólo una perfecta mezcla de cosas con explicación científica. Pero eso no le restaba valor.

Sobre todo si era ella quien desarrollaba esa explicación.

Sobre todo si se humedecía los labios mientras lo hacía.


End file.
